On Hiney
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: While hosting a get together at Nick and Jackie's house Jasmine has an odd demand for one of the guests. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI or of the game Yahtzee

On Hiney

Jackie had just finished changing Johnna's diaper, and Jasmine and Houston had been her very proud assistants.

After Johnna's diaper had been changed they walked out into the hallway and Jasmine started to go down the stairs.

"Jasmine Nicole, how are you suppose to go down the stairs?" Jackie reprimanded the little girl.

"On my hiney." Jasmine said as she sat down.

"Good girl." Jackie said with a smile.

Jackie made Jasmine and Houston go down the stairs like that when she wasn't holding their hands because they were too little to hold onto the handrail and she didn't want them to fall down the stairs.

Later that afternoon Catherine had come over to help Jackie make salads for a get together that she and Nick were hosting that evening. (Once a month someone from the lab would host a barbecue, it was a lot of fun, everyone just ate, drank, laughed and joked with one another, or played games, and this month it was Nick's turn to host the get together.)

While visiting Catherine used the upstairs restroom and walked just one step back down the stairs before Jasmine said "On hiney Catin."

"What?" Catherine asked with a laugh.

"On hiney." Jasmine repeated as she pointed at the steps.

"On my hiney?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah." The little girl said.

Jackie laughed "I make her go down the stairs on her hiney so she doesn't fall, and apparently she thinks you should have the same rule."

Catherine laughed "Alright, I can follow rules." She said as she sat down and slid down the steps on her behind.

"Good dob Catin." Jasmine said once Catherine had made it all the way down the steps.

"Thank you Jazz." Catherine laughed.

The little girl grinned at her.

"You know, I don't let your daddy boss me around like that but you're cute so you're allowed."

"Me cute." Jasmine agreed.

Catherine and Jackie laughed at her.

Later that evening everyone was at Nick and Jackie's house.

"Why don't we play a game?" Nick suggested as everyone sat around the dining room table.

This evening was not going how Nick and Jackie had planned because they had planned to barbecue but just before people started arriving it started to rain extremely hard, so instead of barbecuing hot dogs and hamburgers they ordered a ton of pizza's.

Despite the change of plans they had tons of food, along with the pizzas they had the salads which Jackie and Catherine had made and both Sara and Morgan brought over cakes, and Barbara (Russell's wife) brought over homemade brownies.

Even though the evening wasn't exactly what everyone expected, everyone was still having a good time.

"Sure, a game sounds fun." Sara said.

"I'm in." Russell agreed.

"Alright, all of our board games are up in that closet right at the top of the stairs, boss go pick one." Nick told Russell.

"Alright, I will." Russell said as he climbed the stairs.

He looked through the games for a couple minutes.

"I haven't played Yahtzee in ages, is that one ok?" He asked as he grabbed the Yahtzee box.

"Sure." Nick said and everyone agreed.

Russell started to go down the stairs but Jasmine spotted a problem.

"On hiney." She said in a no nonsense voice.

Nick looked at Jackie and groaned "I'm so fired." He mumbled.

Jackie just chuckled.

Russell looked at the little girl and smiled. "What Jazz?" He asked

"On hiney." She said again as if it was obvious.

"I'm not sure what she is talking about." Russell said as he looked at Jackie for help.

"She wants you to slide down the stairs on your behind." Nick mumbled to his boss as he covered his face.

"Oh, on hiney. I got it now." Russell said with a laugh, and too everyone's amazement he plopped down on his butt.

"I'll slide down on my hiney if you come sit on my lap while I do it." He told the little girl.

Jasmine giggled and immediately went and plopped down in his lap.

Russell held Jasmine with one hand and the Yahtzee box in the other as they slid down the steps.

"Fun, do gin." Jasmine said when they had reached the bottom.

"No Jazz, he didn't come here to entertain you all night." Nick said with a laugh.

"Alright, one more time." Russell said as he handed the Yahtzee box to Nick.

Russell and Jasmine walked hand in hand up the steps. They sat down and slid down again.

Houston then appeared next to Russell, his eyes wide and his arms outstretched.

Russell laughed "Alright, I can take a hint, your turn Dallas." Russell said.

Nick laughed "Wrong city in Texas there boss."

"Houston, geez, did I mention it's been a long day?" Russell said with a laugh.

He carried Houston up the stairs and then slid down with him.

Houston giggled just as hard as Jasmine had, if not harder.

After that everyone started playing Yahtzee.

"Me do?" Jasmine asked when it was Nick's turn to roll the dice.

"Yeah you can do it." Nick said as he placed the dice in the blue cup.

"Good job Jazz." Nick said when four of the five dice came out with a six on it.

"Roll it again." Nick said as he placed the only die that didn't have a six on it in the blue cup.

"All dem." Jasmine said.

"Nope, not all of them, just that one." He told her.

Jasmine shook the one die in the cup, then she shook her head unhappily.

"All dem." She repeated as she herself reached for the other dice.

"No." Nick said as he tried to stop her but he was too late, she had already picked them up.

He sighed "Go ahead."

She happily shook the cup.

Two of the dice had four on them, and two of them had one, while only one had a two.

"Let's go for our fours." Nick said as he picked up the other three dice and put them in the cup.

"All dem." Jasmine said.

"No, just roll those three."

"No dada, wrong, all dem." She told him as she again picked up the remaining dice and placed them in the cup.

After Jasmine had rolled the dice a third time Nick sighed, "I guess I'll take a one on my ones." He mumbled as he marked the score card.

Everyone had a blast playing Yahtzee, but at the end of the game Nick had a horrible score because Jasmine insisted on rolling every dice on every roll.

After Yahtzee everyone decided to call it a night. As the guests left they thanked Nick and Jackie and after everyone had gone home Jackie put all three kids down for the night.

"That was fun." Jackie said with a smile as she rejoined Nick in the living room.

"Yeah it was." He said as he wrapped his arm around her after she had sat down next to him on the sofa.

"And Russell didn't even fire you for Jasmine's _on hiney_ bit." Jackie said with a laugh.

"I'm so glad." Nick said.

"Russell's good with kids." Jackie said.

"Yeah he is, could you imagine if she'd of said that to Grissom?" Nick asked.

Jackie laughed "He wouldn't have slid down on his hind end that's for sure, unless there was a bug of some sort on the carpet." She said.

Nick laughed "true."

The couple was silent for a moment and then Jackie grinned at him.

"What's the smirk for?" Nick asked somewhat worriedly.

"Nicky, this isn't very nice of me to say but I'm going to say it anyways."

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"You're really terrible at Yahtzee." She said with a grin.

The End!


End file.
